Another Fairweather
by Links Black
Summary: Angela Fairweather's taking care of her sister. CLxOC maybe later RMxOC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emily Fairweather. I'm seventeen, I have brown hair and strange dark blue eyes. I'm slim and about medium height. I have a sister name Angela who has graciously taken me in. As to why she has taken me in, well I think that's a story for another day.

My sister works for some secret organization thing that I don't know much about, you know how that goes government workers can't tell you anything otherwise they lock you up, but she has told me about some of the people she works with.

"Em I'm going to work, do you need anything?" Ang asked from the kitchen. I had just rolled out of bed and was currently on the couch drinking some orange juice and watching the music channel.

"No I'm good, thanks. Um I'm probably not going to be home later. I'm going to go look for a job." I said as I watched the music video for "Capricorn," by 30 Seconds to Mars.

"Oh alright just take your key with you." Angela left for work and I took a shower. Before I left I grabbed my key and wallet. So I wasn't a girlie girl who wore skirts and carried a purse. I'd take ripped jeans and baggy band tees anyday. I was your sort of hard core punk rock wannabe but I liked it.

I headed into town looking for a simple job. Hopefully one at a music store or a book store those were two things I was just crazy into. As I walked around I took in the sights Mariner Bay was a pretty nice little town. I was happy my sister took me in anything was better than where I was. I was just thankful that my sister and I were as close as we are. Damn my thoughts are wondering again.

So I was about to walk into this really cool looking music store when from around the corner the loud sound of screaming caught my attention followed by a loud explosion. And seeing as I love getting myself into trouble I ran amoungst all the confusion. You know the one weird person that runs towards trouble instead of the sane who running away only to find a really ugly monster doing what they do best. Destroying things. But worse the thing was picking on little kids and that's really something that doesn't sit well with me.

"Hey snot head." I called running to help the kids.

"You talking to Toxica." it said with a shrill voice. Why is that they always have these annoying voices and tend to speak like they should be on hooked-on-phonics.

"Your the only thing that looks like a bucket of puss." I said with a grin. Well my plan worked in a way. The kids got away while Toxica had her attention plastered on me.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Well lets face it I insulted a monster who was stuck on herself, so what came next didn't really shock me. She attack so I ducked and flipped out of the way of her attacks. Actually glad I had taken gymnastics when I was younger.

Out of no where the people I had only heard of in stories and legends showed up. Yup thats right the Power Rangers. And while I was in awe of them Toxica lay it on me hard. Note to self pain, monsters are good at inflicting it. I fell to the ground holding my side, watching as the Power Rangers wasted Toxica.

The pink ranger took notice of me first and came running over. "Are you alright?" I nodded and went to stand only to fall gripping my side. Damn that's a pathetic way to meet the Rangers.

"Guys over here. She's hurt." she called the others over. How embarrassing.

"What should we do?" the blue ranger asked. Ok was he serious, hello someone is hurt what do you do? Take them to the hospital. Ding ding ding winner! Wow I think to myself way to much.

"Hey doesn't she look like Ms. Fairweather?" the green ranger asked. I looked up at the mention of my name." Well except for her eyes." So cool the Power Rangers knew my sister.

"You talking about Angela?" I asked as the red and pink rangers helped me stand.

"You know Ms. Fairweather?" the red ranger asked a little tense now. I think he might have trust issues, but can you blame him in our society where there are monsters running around with plans of destruction.

"Well yeah she's my sister." at the same time I said this I could hear Ang's voice yelling through the ranger's helmets. She sounded pissed.

Angie yelling," Emily what do you think your doing? Carter bring her back to the base asap. The Captain has already permitted it." The rangers demorphed and walked me back to their jeep. Carter's mistrust was slightly pushed away.

"So Ms. Fairweather is your sister?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. By the green ranger. I slightly wondered if this guy was Joel. The one my sister had an interest in.

"Yea that would explain why she was screaming your ears out. Sorry about that by the way." I said using one of my many witty comments."My turn to ask a question. What does my sister like work for you guys or something?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" Carter asked. As of now he was the only ranger that I knew a name of. Or should I say had a face to put with a name.

"No she only told me that she works for some secret organization. But judging by your jackets I'm guessing its called lightspeed." I said sitting in the back of the jeep next to who I believed was Joel and another guy.

"I'll meet you guys back at the base I kinda have to be somewhere."the girl in yellow said before turning to leave.

"Alright see you there. Bye Kelsey." the other girl said, Kelsey ran off and I noticed how toned she was as she ran off. That girl was jacked. Now I knew who everyone was, they're the people my sister told me about. Joel was defiantely the one in green, Chad was the one in blue, Dana was in pink, and Kelsey was running away.

My side was hurting like hell and I was really getting aggravated by Joel, I mean really there are only so many questions you can answer about your sister. Dana watched me from the corner of eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "How much longer until we reach your base?" I asked readjusting myself. Wincing from the pain I grabbed my side and sat still.

"We have like, five or ten minutes until we reach the aqua base." Carter answered from the driver's seat. Dana leaned back from her seat up front.

"Carter, pull over." Dana said as she unbuckled herself.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Carter asked but had already begun to pull over. I had a feeling he would do anything for Dana.

"Joel will you switch seats with me?" I was wondering what Dana was doing. But I was just glad that Joel wasn't next to me talking my ear off about Angela. "Emily may I look at your side?"

"Its fine, you don't have to." I said not wanting to cause them problems. Chad who was sitting next to Dana saw through my attempts.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be wincing when you move." Carter looked back at us through the rear-view mirror as he drove. Now fully understaing what the pink ranger was doing.

"It's just a bruise. I'm seriously fine." I said putting on a fake smile. But again Chad saw through my bluff.

" Please just let her check your side. It would make us all feel better knowing you're not seriously hurt or something." Chad said slouching a bit in his seat. His mannerism's confused me.

"Alright but I'm telling you guys, I'm fine." I removed my hand from my side. Dana lifted my shirt slightly and pressed around. She happened to press a very tender spot causing a hiss to escape my mouth. I even slightly pushed her away.

"And you said you were alright." Chad said his tone not really being mean but more of joking one.

"You have a broken rib. I'll need to look at it better when we get back to the base." Dana said sitting back in her seat.

"What are you a doctor or something?" as soon as I asked the question I felt stupid because I remembered Ang telling me that she was a paramedic. Oh how I hate my little lasp's in memory.

"Pretty close, I'm a paramedic." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I feel dumb now. I think I'm just going to keep my mouth shut for awhile." I said embarrassed at how stupid I had been.

"You shouldn't, you couldn't have possibly known that I was one." Dana said trying to be nice.

"Actually Ang told me once."

"Explains how she knows our names." Carter said mostly to himself. He struck me as the kind of person who was in charge and not because he was the red ranger but in a way like a military officer but maybe that was just the firefighter in him.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you." I said and looked outside the jeep. The rest of the ride was in silence. That is until we came up to a shipping yard, overlooking the ocean. "This is your base?"

"Not quite." Joel answered. And Carter turned off on a ramp leading down a tunnel. It was so cool the tunnel went underwater and soon you could see the base.

"Welcome to Aquabase Emily." Dana said with a smile.

"It's amazing." I sounded like an elementary school girl going to the zoo for the first time. Carter drove up on a platform and turned the engine off. Getting out of the jeep, Dana remained at my side for support. I think I would have to say I love her for all her help. We got like two feet before my sister came storming at us.

"Emily Marie Fairweather. What was going on in your head? What were you thinking you could have been killed?" I stopped my sister before she could continue ranting.

"I'm sorry Ang. But I couldn't just stand by and watch as that thing hurt those kids knowing I was able to do something." I said waiting for another outburst from my sister.

Angela gave a sigh of relief or was it understanding and smiled, "Well let's get a look at you before we see the Captain." She gave me a quick hug before she led me off to the medical center. Dana and Angela examined my side confirming that I had broken two ribs.

"If it hurts to walk I can bring my father here for you to meet him." Dana said before Ang left, she had to get back to work.

"I think that would be a good idea." I said lying back in bed. I really didn't feel like moving anymore than I absolutely had to.

"Alright I'll be back in a minute." As Dana left Chad walked in. I wondered what he would want?


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Emily Fairweather. I'm seventeen, I have brown hair and strange dark blue eyes. I'm slim and about medium height. I have a sister name Angela who has graciously taken me in. As to why she has taken me in, well I think that's a story for another day.

My sister works for some secret organization thing that I don't know much about, you know how that goes government workers can't tell you anything otherwise they lock you up, but she has told me about some of the people she works with.

"Em I'm going to work, do you need anything?" Ang asked from the kitchen. I had just rolled out of bed and was currently on the couch drinking some orange juice and watching the music channel.

"No I'm good, thanks. Um I'm probably not going to be home later. I'm going to go look for a job." I said as I watched the music video for "Capricorn," by 30 Seconds to Mars.

"Oh alright just take your key with you." Angela left for work and I took a shower. Before I left I grabbed my key and wallet. So I wasn't a girlie girl who wore skirts and carried a purse. I'd take ripped jeans and baggy band tees anyday. I was your sort of hard core punk rock wannabe but I liked it.

I headed into town looking for a simple job. Hopefully one at a music store or a book store those were two things I was just crazy into. As I walked around I took in the sights Mariner Bay was a pretty nice little town. I was happy my sister took me in anything was better than where I was. I was just thankful that my sister and I were as close as we are. Damn my thoughts are wondering again.

So I was about to walk into this really cool looking music store when from around the corner the loud sound of screaming caught my attention followed by a loud explosion. And seeing as I love getting myself into trouble I ran amoungst all the confusion. You know the one weird person that runs towards trouble instead of the sane who running away only to find a really ugly monster doing what they do best. Destroying things. But worse the thing was picking on little kids and that's really something that doesn't sit well with me.

"Hey snot head." I called running to help the kids.

"You talking to Toxica." it said with a shrill voice. Why is that they always have these annoying voices and tend to speak like they should be on hooked-on-phonics.

"Your the only thing that looks like a bucket of puss." I said with a grin. Well my plan worked in a way. The kids got away while Toxica had her attention plastered on me.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Well lets face it I insulted a monster who was stuck on herself, so what came next didn't really shock me. She attack so I ducked and flipped out of the way of her attacks. Actually glad I had taken gymnastics when I was younger.

Out of no where the people I had only heard of in stories and legends showed up. Yup thats right the Power Rangers. And while I was in awe of them Toxica lay it on me hard. Note to self pain, monsters are good at inflicting it. I fell to the ground holding my side, watching as the Power Rangers wasted Toxica.

The pink ranger took notice of me first and came running over. "Are you alright?" I nodded and went to stand only to fall gripping my side. Damn that's a pathetic way to meet the Rangers.

"Guys over here. She's hurt." she called the others over. How embarrassing.

"What should we do?" the blue ranger asked. Ok was he serious, hello someone is hurt what do you do? Take them to the hospital. Ding ding ding winner! Wow I think to myself way to much.

"Hey doesn't she look like Ms. Fairweather?" the green ranger asked. I looked up at the mention of my name." Well except for her eyes." So cool the Power Rangers knew my sister.

"You talking about Angela?" I asked as the red and pink rangers helped me stand.

"You know Ms. Fairweather?" the red ranger asked a little tense now. I think he might have trust issues, but can you blame him in our society where there are monsters running around with plans of destruction.

"Well yeah she's my sister." at the same time I said this I could hear Ang's voice yelling through the ranger's helmets. She sounded pissed.

Angie yelling," Emily what do you think your doing? Carter bring her back to the base asap. The Captain has already permitted it." The rangers demorphed and walked me back to their jeep. Carter's mistrust was slightly pushed away.

"So Ms. Fairweather is your sister?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. By the green ranger. I slightly wondered if this guy was Joel. The one my sister had an interest in.

"Yea that would explain why she was screaming your ears out. Sorry about that by the way." I said using one of my many witty comments."My turn to ask a question. What does my sister like work for you guys or something?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" Carter asked. As of now he was the only ranger that I knew a name of. Or should I say had a face to put with a name.

"No she only told me that she works for some secret organization. But judging by your jackets I'm guessing its called lightspeed." I said sitting in the back of the jeep next to who I believed was Joel and another guy.

"I'll meet you guys back at the base I kinda have to be somewhere."the girl in yellow said before turning to leave.

"Alright see you there. Bye Kelsey." the other girl said, Kelsey ran off and I noticed how toned she was as she ran off. That girl was jacked. Now I knew who everyone was, they're the people my sister told me about. Joel was defiantely the one in green, Chad was the one in blue, Dana was in pink, and Kelsey was running away.

My side was hurting like hell and I was really getting aggravated by Joel, I mean really there are only so many questions you can answer about your sister. Dana watched me from the corner of eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "How much longer until we reach your base?" I asked readjusting myself. Wincing from the pain I grabbed my side and sat still.

"We have like, five or ten minutes until we reach the aqua base." Carter answered from the driver's seat. Dana leaned back from her seat up front.

"Carter, pull over." Dana said as she unbuckled herself.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Carter asked but had already begun to pull over. I had a feeling he would do anything for Dana.

"Joel will you switch seats with me?" I was wondering what Dana was doing. But I was just glad that Joel wasn't next to me talking my ear off about Angela. "Emily may I look at your side?"

"Its fine, you don't have to." I said not wanting to cause them problems. Chad who was sitting next to Dana saw through my attempts.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be wincing when you move." Carter looked back at us through the rear-view mirror as he drove. Now fully understaing what the pink ranger was doing.

"It's just a bruise. I'm seriously fine." I said putting on a fake smile. But again Chad saw through my bluff.

" Please just let her check your side. It would make us all feel better knowing you're not seriously hurt or something." Chad said slouching a bit in his seat. His mannerism's confused me.

"Alright but I'm telling you guys, I'm fine." I removed my hand from my side. Dana lifted my shirt slightly and pressed around. She happened to press a very tender spot causing a hiss to escape my mouth. I even slightly pushed her away.

"And you said you were alright." Chad said his tone not really being mean but more of joking one.

"You have a broken rib. I'll need to look at it better when we get back to the base." Dana said sitting back in her seat.

"What are you a doctor or something?" as soon as I asked the question I felt stupid because I remembered Ang telling me that she was a paramedic. Oh how I hate my little lasp's in memory.

"Pretty close, I'm a paramedic." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I feel dumb now. I think I'm just going to keep my mouth shut for awhile." I said embarrassed at how stupid I had been.

"You shouldn't, you couldn't have possibly known that I was one." Dana said trying to be nice.

"Actually Ang told me once."

"Explains how she knows our names." Carter said mostly to himself. He struck me as the kind of person who was in charge and not because he was the red ranger but in a way like a military officer but maybe that was just the firefighter in him.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you." I said and looked outside the jeep. The rest of the ride was in silence. That is until we came up to a shipping yard, overlooking the ocean. "This is your base?"

"Not quite." Joel answered. And Carter turned off on a ramp leading down a tunnel. It was so cool the tunnel went underwater and soon you could see the base.

"Welcome to Aquabase Emily." Dana said with a smile.

"It's amazing." I sounded like an elementary school girl going to the zoo for the first time. Carter drove up on a platform and turned the engine off. Getting out of the jeep, Dana remained at my side for support. I think I would have to say I love her for all her help. We got like two feet before my sister came storming at us.

"Emily Marie Fairweather. What was going on in your head? What were you thinking you could have been killed?" I stopped my sister before she could continue ranting.

"I'm sorry Ang. But I couldn't just stand by and watch as that thing hurt those kids knowing I was able to do something." I said waiting for another outburst from my sister.

Angela gave a sigh of relief or was it understanding and smiled, "Well let's get a look at you before we see the Captain." She gave me a quick hug before she led me off to the medical center. Dana and Angela examined my side confirming that I had broken two ribs.

"If it hurts to walk I can bring my father here for you to meet him." Dana said before Ang left, she had to get back to work.

"I think that would be a good idea." I said lying back in bed. I really didn't feel like moving anymore than I absolutely had to.

"Alright I'll be back in a minute." As Dana left Chad walked in. I wondered what he would want?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At work Angela was going through her daily routines when the alarm went off signaling a demon attack. She joined the Captain in the command station. "The Rangers are on their way to the scene." both Angela and Captain Mitchell watched the screen as The Rangers fought with Vypra in an old warehouse by the docks.

As the Rangers were fighting Vypra called forth some help. Isn't that always the case when the bad guy starts to lose. The Rangers stood in shock. There standing before them was another Ranger clad in silver.

"Impossible." The Captain let the word escape his mouth before he even thought about checking the possibilities. A dozen scenarios running through his head.

"Sir, I thought the Titanium morpher was still in the test stages." Angela said just as worried as the Captain. They both rushed out of the command station to his office. Sure enough the safe that had once held the morpher was empty. Returning to the command station they were in time to witness a small portion of the Rangers fighting, losing at that. But it was all it took to get the Captain to order the Rangers to fall back.

Once the Rangers were back it was basically as if all hell broke loose.

"Captain why'd you call us back?" Carter asked aggravated but still not mad enough to raise his voice at the Captain.

"Yea, now they know about our V-lancers. It was out chance to surprise them." Kelsey stated.

"Father what's going on?" Dana asked stepping up.

"The Titanium Ranger is my son." Everyone was shocked to find out this tid bit of information. Including Dana, she thought her brother was dead.

"How is that Possible?" she asked. The Captain explained everything. From the accident and when Ryan was taken by Daiobolico in order to save his life to now and the morpher they created. Letting the information sink in the Rangers left to their rooms to rest.

"Angela may I speak with you for a moment? In my office." Captain Mitchell asked.

Once in his office he sat down, stress was visible everywhere on his features. For a moment Angela thought that she had done something wrong and was going to be fired.

"You still want a personal assistant, correct?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir, have you found someone who is qualified?" Now that Angela was relieved she had done nothing wrong , she managed to calm down.

"Yes, she is a brilliant young woman. I think the two of you will work well together." The Captain handed her a small piece of paper with an address on it, but before she could read it the Captain instructed her to bring her in tomorrow." I hope it's not a problem to bring her in with you tomorrow. That way you could show her around a bit."

Finally able to look down at the paper she saw it was her address. She gave a confused look and the Captain answered. "Your sister, she impressed me a few days ago. How is she doing?"

"She's healing up well." Angela answered. Proud her sister was going to be her new assistant. No her new partner.

"Now as her guardian I'm going to ask you, If you think she is well enough to start work tomorrow?" Captain Mitchell smiled.

"I believe she is sir." The Captain smiled again and dismissed Angela. If she wan't the Captain would understand.

-The Next Day-

"Emily it's time to get up." Angela called from the hall. Angela explained to me yesterday that Captain Mitchell was impressed with me and hired me to be Ang's assistant. I was totally cool with it. I mean really who would pass down the chance to work with the Power Rangers and all of there wicked technology.

"Agh! Give me five minutes." I shouted rolling out of bed. Literally, I landed on the floor with a hard thud. Finally I stood up; I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear and headed for the shower. When all was done I stood in the kitchen wearing my semi-baggy jeans and my slim fitted Evanescence shirt. My long hair lay straight down under my kyou beanie.

"You're going to that to work?" I let out a small laugh at my sister's question. She looked appalled at my attire.

"Uh yea I am." I laughed again. "I don't own any dress clothes or heels. It's all I have." and I was not going to buy something that wasn't me. If Captain Mitchell had any problems with my clothes he could just assign me a uniform. Ang gave in and ate breakfast in peace. Once we were done we headed out. I was still very amazed at the sight and technology of the Aquabase. I clipped my new Id badge on the side of my sleeve and followed my sister through the base until we reached her office. Got some weird looks for that one everyone seemed to wear the Id's on the front of their shirts, but I figured it would get in the way.

"Okay so basically I'll show you what to do and then you can finish certain assignments. That way I can start on new projects that seemed to have been piling up."

"Alright Angie." I smiled and gave her my undivided attention as she explained the new weapon systems they were designing for the Rangers.

"And one more thing please don't call me Angie at work. Ang or Angela okay Em." Ang asked and went on with her work.

All the work she gave me was boring. It was basic, but I followed the directions to a T. I was finished in no time. Like I said before I can be kind of a trouble maker. I had decided to look through all the programs that were in use. Including the morphers. They were the most interesting technology blueprints in the system. I even ran a search on background information on the Rangers. You'd think that these programs would be blocked right? Well that's one thing that my sister doesn't know about me. I can get through any block, firewall, and codes that people come up with. I was really good with computers. Wow I sound like a nerd. Actually I sound like Angela. She's basically the person that got me into working with computers. She was always fascinated with technology. That's just who she is and that basically became my second wind. As good as we are with technology I'm even better with music. I love my guitar.


End file.
